The Story of Lemon Bread
by Furyofstorm101
Summary: What happens when you take a Seahorse that likes Flexing, a monster that likes to clean, a monster that likes personal space, a fish named Anna who likes to hear her sister sing, and add Determination? You get Lemon Bread
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello! Welcome to my very first Fanfiction. Lemon Bread is probably the most difficult Amalgamite, as well as the most interesting in my opinion, as Lemon Bread is a Mixture of Moldbygg, Aaron, Woshua, and Shyren's Sister, this is taking place from Shyren's Sisters POV, and Switches between Diary Entries and Real Time, I hope you enjoy

 **ENTRY NUMBER 1**

Dear Diary, hello, my name is Anna, nice to meet you, I am a fish monster, kinda like Undyne, I don't get out very often and don't usually talk to people, with the exception of a particular small skeleton. My magic flutters a little bit when we talk, I like him, with his casual mood and puns, it's kinda hard to resist. I only have one hobby, besides talking to this particular skeleton, and that's listening to my sister, Shyren, sing. She, wasn't very good at singing at first, but she's improved dramatically since. Anyways, that's all for today

 **ENTRY NUMBER 2**

I'm flaking, sorry, Diary, it appears I won't be able to write you for much longer. I'm very likely to fall down soon, I'm going to make sure to spend as much time with Shyren as possible, also, I'm going to tell Sans how I feel, I hope he's there today.

 **ENTRY NUMBER 3**

Sadly, Sans wasn't there, I searched for him, but I could never find him. I'm feeling worse now, I think I'm going to take a nap.

There's Chapter 1, yeah it's pretty short, but I have an idea on what I want to do with this, it's very likely going to last 5 chapters, each chapter being a different arc. I hope you enjoyed NOTE: Please don't expect Daily Updates, it's very unlikely, Thanks for Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRY NUMBER 4**

Today I woke up in a mysterious lab, I kinda freaked out when I saw my surroundings, but after seeing a Woshua, Aaron, and Moldbygg, I feel less panicked. None of us our quite sure how we got here, but we all agree on one thing; we feel at least 10x better than the night before. A small dinosaur said that she would explain everything tomorrow, so for now, it seems like a happy ending.

 **ENTRY NUMBER 5**

We found out what had made us feel so well, apparently it was a substance known as DETERMINATION. Apparently humans are full of this stuff, it makes me wonder how we even managed to steal the soul of one human, let alone 6. It seems that here in a few days we'll be allowed to return to our families, I can't wait to see Shyren again.

 **ENTRY NUMBER 6**

*gurgling noises*  
 **I want to flex**  
 _so filthy_  
There are a few select words that can describe this feeling:  
 _ ***WELCOME TO MY SPECIAL HELL***_

 **ENTRY NUMBER 7**

I am no longer Anna, We are Lemon Bread. Well, I'm actually the Anna conscious of Lemon Bread, we've managed to work out a few things, we allow other consciouses?, Consciousi?, to take over at certain periods, Woshua likes to take over to clean, Aaron likes to take over to Flex, Moldbygg likes to intimidate the other monsters down here, and I like to write to you. When we are not doing anything in particular, our minds just blend together, well, that's all I really want to talk about…. Oops, I dripped on the page

 **ENTRY NUMBER 8**

I hear rumors of a human roaming around, I wonder if they're true, well if they were, Undyne would steal their soul for sure, I wonder when we are going to be released to our families, probably never, this small dinosaur, Alphys I think her name was, seems very hesitant whenever we ask when we can leave. I can understand though, she would have to take so much blame.

 **ENTRY NUMBER 9**

Today Alphys was crying uncontrollably, it took a lot of time and effort just to get her to tell, and I was horrified by what I heard; Mettaton and Undyne had been killed by the human.

 **ENTRY NUMBER 10**

Today has been filled with Déjà vu, I heard rumors of a human roaming around, just like I did yesterday, but it seems different this time, the human has not killed anyone it seems. Maybe, just maybe, they time traveled to prevent their wrong doings.

 **ENTRY NUMBER 11**

I met the Human that was rumored about, they were very nice, despite how much I tried to take their soul, they somehow knew how to appeal to all of us, Lemon Bread, I mean. Well, it seems like tomorrow we'll be going home, I can't wait to see my sister again, hopefully, she'll accept me.

 **ENTRY NUMBER 12**

I came home for the first time in what feels like forever, Shyren accepted me, and I thanked the human for what they've done. It seems like it will be a happy ending.

I startle up, I'm back in the lab. Had it all been a dream? I checked my diary, no, it was not a dream, all the entries are still here. This is the second time this has happened. My mind can only come to one conclusion, the human must have used time travel, but this feels different then last time…. I can almost feel the air dripping with malice.

AN: and that's chapter 2, Yeah, 5 chapters are a bit too much and would cause all but the next chapter to be extremely short in length. It may not be obvious, but the last paragraph is in the present, the rest of the story is also in the present. Next time, join us in the Genocide rout


End file.
